warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Leafshade
}} |pastaffie=Unknown |age=Unknown |death=Unknown |kit=Leafkit |apprentice=Leafpaw |warrior=Leafshade |mother=Lilyheart |father=Snowbush |sister=Honeyfur |brother=Larksong |adopted sister=Twigbranch |foster sister=Violetshine |mentor=Bumblestripe |app=Spotfur |livebooks=A Vision of Shadows, ''Tigerheart's Shadow, Tawnypelt's Clan, Squirrelflight's Hope, Lost Stars, The Silent Thaw |deadbooks=Unknown }} Leafshade is a tortoiseshell -and-white she-cat. Leafshade is a ThunderClan warrior under Bramblestar's leadership in the lake territories. She was born to Lilyheart and Snowbush as Leafkit, along with her siblings Honeyfur and Larksong and Twigbranch as an adoptive sister. She was renamed Leafpaw and apprenticed to Bumblestripe. Afterwards, she earned her warrior name of Leafshade and was assigned an apprentice of her own, Spotfur. History In the A Vision of Shadows arc ''The Apprentice's Quest :Before Alderpaw leaves to go on his quest, Leafkit and her siblings are seen playing around Daisy and Lilyheart's paws. :After returning from the journey, Alderpaw enters the nursery, and Lilyheart tells him to be careful about where he puts his paws. He looks down and notes why, as her three kits, Larkkit, Leafkit, and Honeykit are play-fighting with each other on the floor of the den. :Leafkit is seen with her littermates, and Twigkit asks what an apprentice is. Larkkit explains to her that it's when a cat turns six moons old, they gain a mentor, and learn how to become a warrior. Leafkit shakes scraps of moss from her pelt and mews that it's when you learn to fight as an apprentice. When Alderpaw and Sparkpaw take Twigkit and Violetkit to the Gathering, Sparkpaw reassures the nervous kits that they'll have a lot to tell Larkkit, Honeykit, and Leafkit when they get home. Thunder and Shadow :Leafpool mentions that Leafkit and her siblings are too boisterous for their foster sister Twigkit. The kits nose through the apprentices' den with Leafkit gasping there is so much room. Later on, the kits clamber over a fallen beech. Fernsong brings Honeykit to the medicine den over a cough, since Lilyheart is too busy with Leafkit and Larkkit to do otherwise. Honeykit soon mentions that she shared a rabbit with Leafkit and Larkkit. Twigkit tells Honeykit that Leafkit and Larkkit are going to explore some ferns and said for Honeykit to hurry up. She asks to join but the white-and-yellow kit states that Leafkit caught a frog there and she'll only get in the way of hunting. Later on, Leafkit and her littermates doze beside their mother outside the nursery. :Leafkit and Larkkit invent battle moves in the clearing. Twigkit decides to leave camp and bring back watermint to impress her Clanmates. She imagines Leafkit, Honeykit and Larkkit would be amazed. She falls into the lake instead though, and Leafkit and Honeykit constantly tease her because of it. They tease her like they do each other, but don't mean any harm. Later on, Twigkit is impatient to tell Leafkit and Honeykit that she is special like Jayfeather. Leafpaw becomes an apprentice with her mentor being Bumblestripe. Twigpaw also becomes an apprentice and thinks that she wants to become as good as them. They have been learning battle moves while Twigpaw has been hunting. However, they were apprenticed when it was heavily snowing and prey was scarce. :On the way to the Gathering, Leafpaw and Larkpaw jostle near the tree-bridge. Rosepetal nudges them so Honeypaw could go first. Leafpaw snorts to Rosepetal's comment that being afraid is being smart, replying that warriors aren't meant to be afraid of anything. Bumblestripe gives her a nudge, stating that'll her remind her next time they come across fox scent. Leafpaw puffs her chest and states she wasn’t being afraid, but smart. On the island, Leafpaw and her siblings race into the clearing. Leafpaw calls out to Nightpaw and Breezepaw, greeting with a purr and hurrying to them. One night later on, Leafpool calls to Alderpaw. Leafpaw shifts around in her nest and doesn't wake up. When a ShadowClan patrol comes to ThunderClan camp, Leafpaw and her siblings whisper excitedly to each other near the fresh-kill pile. Shattered Sky :Before the battle with the Kin, Twigpaw observes Leafshade and her littermates, awaiting their first chance to fight for their Clan as true warriors. Darkest Night : River of Fire :During a storm, Alderheart alerts Bramblestar that a fire has started by lighting. The leader plunges into the warriors' den, emerging with Leafshade and Stormcloud. He instructs them to check it out and see if any Clan needs help, but to not get too close. Leafshade says they will and both bound out of camp. They bring back Velvet and Fuzzball, explaining that they checked the fire and discovered these two kittypets who needed help because it burnt their homes. The Raging Storm She has received her first apprentice, Spotpaw. In ''The Broken Code arc ''Lost Stars The Silent Thaw : In the ''Super Editions ''Tigerheart's Shadow : Squirrelflight's Hope :Before Larksong and Flickerkit's vigil that night, Leafshade goes on a patrol with Squirrelflight, Honeyfur and Fernsong. She and her sister inform the deputy they'll be sitting vigil for her brother, and Leafshade somberly remarks that Larksong was with their father now. Honeyfur and Leafshade huddle between Lilyheart. Later, when Squirrelflight's spirit walks in ThunderClan's camp, she spots Leafshade clearing the camp of fallen leaves. In the ''Novellas ''Tawnypelt's Clan Trivia Interesting facts *Leafshade has kittypet blood through Cloudtail. Mistakes *She was mistakenly called a tom. Character pixels Official art Kin Members '''Mother:' :Lilyheart: Father: :Snowbush:Kate's Blog Sister: :Honeyfur: Brother: :Larksong: Adopted sister: :Twigbranch: Foster sister: :Violetshine: Nephews: :Flamepaw: :Flickerkit: Grandmothers: :Brightheart: :Sorreltail: Grandfathers: :Cloudtail: :Brackenfur: Great-grandmothers: :Princess: :Frostfur: :Willowpelt: Great-grandfather: :Whitestorm: Great-great-grandmothers: :Nutmeg: :Robinwing: :Swiftbreeze: :Snowfur: Great-great-grandfathers: :Jake: :Fuzzypelt: :Adderfang: :Thistleclaw: Great-great-great-grandmothers: :Flashnose: :Moonflower: :Poppydawn: :Crystal: Great-great-great-grandfathers: :Stormtail: :Windflight: Great-great-great-great-grandmothers: :Daisytoe: :Fallowsong: :Squirrelwhisker:Revealed on Vicky's facebook page Great-great-great-great-frandfathers: :Rooktail: :Eaglestorm: Uncles: :Dewnose: :Molepaw: Aunts: :Whitewing: :Ambermoon: :Honeyfern: :Poppyfrost: :Cinderheart: :Seedpaw: Great-uncles: :Thornclaw: :Rainwhisker: :Sootfur: Great-aunts: :Cinderpelt: Great-uncles/aunts: :Four unnamed kits: Great half-uncle: :Graystripe: Great-great-uncles: :Firestar: :Dustpelt: :Ravenpaw: :Redtail: :Patchpelt: Great-great-aunts: :Brindleface: :Spottedleaf: :Leopardfoot: Great-great-uncles/aunts: :Unidentified kits: :Unnamed kits: Great-great-half-uncles: :Scourge: :Socks: :Longtail: Great-great-half-aunt: :Ruby: Great-great-great-aunts: :Bluestar: :Rosetail: :Sweetpaw: Great-great-great-uncles/aunts: :Ferris: :Whiskers: Great-great-great-half-aunt: :Dappletail: Great-great-great-half-uncles: :Tawnyspots: :Thrushpelt: Great-great-great-great-uncles: :Goosefeather: :Heronwing: :Rabbitleap: Great-great-great-great-great-aunt: :Sweetbriar: First cousins: :Dovewing: :Ivypool: :Molewhisker: :Cherryfall: :Hollytuft: :Fernsong: :Sorrelstripe: :Spotfur: :Flywhisker: :Snaptooth: Second cousins: :Plumstone: :Eaglewing: :Stemleaf: :Shellfur: |''See More''}} Trees Genetic Adopted Quotes External links * * Notes and references }} de:Blattschattenru:Тенелистаяfr:Leafshadefi:Leafshadepl:Liściasty Cień Category:ThunderClan cats Category:Females Category:Minor characters Category:Shattered Sky characters Category:Warriors Category:Tigerheart's Shadow characters Category:Darkest Night characters Category:River of Fire characters Category:Mentors Category:The Raging Storm characters Category:Lost Stars characters Category:Tawnypelt's Clan characters Category:Squirrelflight's Hope characters Category:The Silent Thaw characters